This invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, to versatile exercise benchs that are adjustable to various configurations to accommodate various exercises.
Convertible exercise benches of various types are known in the prior art. Among these are benches which are convertible between a chair-like configuration for supporting a user in a seated position with a back support, and a bench-like configuration for supporting the user in a reclining position. These types of devices typically employ fairly complicated linkages and are difficult to reconfigure, often requiring the removal and repositioning of multiple pins which lock the various bench components in desired positions. These complex constructions and the complexity of use associated with them make these prior art bench construction somewhat difficult and time consuming to use. A need therefore exists for a multi-position exercise bench which is much simpler to use than prior art structures.